Just Let Me Cry
by Doggy L.O.A.C.W.D.M
Summary: House of Night series, book 2. Spoiler alert! If you have not gotten to book 2, please don't read this unless you like spoilers. How I view Stevie Rae's Death in Zoey's P.O.V. and in Stevie Rae's P.O.V. Forewarn! I've been told the first ch. is better 3
1. Just Let Me Cry

_Oh my gawd (_ for those who believe you shouldn't say god's name in vain, I'm giving you a free space here) I absolutely love the house of night series. I only started reading it like a week ago and I'm already on "Untamed". I love this series! Okay, this is basically a version of how I'd view Zoey just after Stevie Rae's death in book 2 "Betrayed" because I was literally hysterically crying (it's not normal for me to cry if im insulted or someone just died. I'm just emotionless) because it was just so easy to get attached and then have her die. It was just so good. Well, enough out my constant blabbing. I'm gonna try and make it as sad as I can._

_Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own this novel. It all belongs to Kristen and P.C. Cast. If anything, then it owns me heart and soul by blood signature XP. (I find myself not putting these in my other stories. I will fix that _)_

I just stared at her. She was pale. Blood trickled down her lips, slowly past her chin and down to her lower jaw as if eternity was just non existent. I could only keep looking down. Her eyes were closed so gently like butterflies resting on blue rose petals. She looked so peaceful. However, her hair matted down with sweat and her eyes that had bags suggested otherwise. My best friend had just died.

The green colored candle just flickered for a moment and then vanished.

Why?

Why so soon?

Nyx had given her the wonderful affinity for Earth just only moments ago. Why was it that her body rejected the change? It was so soon. It was too soon. She only got to experience for minutes of our casting the circle. It wasn't fair. It's like it was only me and her now. We were covered with the darkness of nothing but sadness and despair.

Where was everyone?

Where did they go?

Why did they disappear?

"Zoey, sweetheart, you need to let her go." _Oh, there's Damien._

"Zoey, why don't you come with us?" _There's Shaunee. Shouldn't Erin chime in by now?_

"Yeah Zoey, You need to come with us." _Oh, there's Erin._

"She's in shock. Speak calmly to her and try to get her to release Stevie Rae's body." _Oh, that's right. Neferet was here too._

Stevie Rae. That's right. Here I am thinking when I'm not even focusing on what I should. Stevie Rae is dead. She's here in my arms. She died in my arms. Dead.

Dead.

It keeps echoing over and over and over and over. I could only squeeze her tighter. Even if she's dead, she's still my friend. I have to keep her warm when she can't for herself.

I can only think of the last moments before. She was happy. Yes, she was coughing for a bit but she had this grin on her face as she held her candle representing Earth in our circle. Then she was coughing more. Then there came the sounds of gurgling and liquid when she coughed harder. But it wasn't spit that came out. It wasn't vomit. It was crimson. Scarlet. Vermillion. A variety of all the different reds there could be to describe it. The color would have been a wonderful thing to look at if it hadn't meant the end.

I could only remember her shaking and quivering. She couldn't even stand. She even had trouble sitting up right so I had to hold her. I was so upset. Hearing her words could make me happy knowing she cared so much. But then again, they could only tear me up more and more like fragile tissue that will just fall to the ground.

"_And will you do something else for me?"_

Yes. Anything.

"_Since you don't have a mama or daddy would you tell my mama and daddy, you're their daughter now? I'd think it worry me less if I knew ya'll had each other."_

Yeah. Just like you want. I'll tell them.

"_Mama will bake you her special chocolate chip cookies now too."_

"_Ya'll stick with Zoey. Don't let anything pull you apart."_

"_Of course."_ Oh, there's pain in Damien's voice just as much as Stevie Rae's.

"_We'll take care of her for you."_ That all Shaunee could get out. And Erin didn't say anything at all. They both were crying so hard, they couldn't do much else.

"_Good. Z, I think I'm going to sleep now for a while, kay?"_

Okay honey. Just rest. You'll wake up again. I won't say it because you might start to cry. But I hope you'll wake up when you heal.

"_Will you stay with me?"_

I'm your best friend. I'll stay here with you and keep you safe. When you wake up, everything will be normal again.

I'm still hoping she'll just get up. A groan of pain and then she'll go "I'm not sleepy but I hurt like the dikins. Hey Z, where are the freakin paramedics around here?" It's been bit now. How long does it take for someone to wake up?

Yeah right Zoey. Lie to yourself but you know the truth. You're making it harder for yourself.

Yes. I am. I'm selfish.

She was hurting. Only her affinity for earth took away the pain. She's without pain now. Yet here I am wishing she'll get up and still be in pain. Only because I want to be called her friend saying I want to save her.

Isn't she safe now? She's with Nyx right?

Even so I still hurt. I want to say I hurt for Stevie Rae but I really only hurt for myself. I just want to sit here and wallow in my own sadness and let it tear me down and keep me chained. Please tell me. Why did it have to happen at all? Can't things just be as they were? Watching movies together as a family. Talking about how stupid my mom was for falling in love with my step- loser. Mildly teasing Damien about him being gay and with no relationship and then he'd get mad and say he's waiting for a lasting relationship. I just want everything to go back to normal.

"_Z. You have to let her go."_ Erik was here too? How many people were here?

"_But I told her I'd stay with her."_

"_You did. You stayed with her until the end. There's nothing more we can do."_

"_Please Zoey."_ Damien is trying so hard to help me too.

"_Okay. But I don't know how to let her go."_

"_I'll take her from you Zoey bird."_ Neferet will take her from me because I can't let her go. I'm so stupid. There's nothing I can do now. I guess it's true. I have to let her go.

When Stevie Rae was taken, I could only watch her body be loaded on the stretcher and slowly walked away. I only then realized why I too was so cold. My black dress was stained with her blood. It didn't smell sweet like before. Now it smelt dead. Like mold. There was liquid on my face too. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't dead. It was full of bitter tastes but it showed the rawest form of love.

Please. If I can't hold onto her body forever then please. Just let me cry.


	2. Just Let Me Stay

_This is basically a sequel to my "Just let me Cry" from Zoey's point of view when Stevie Rae dies in book 2 "Betrayed". In this one, it's Stevie Rae's view when she dies and is resurrected by Neferet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey, Stevie Rae, Neferet, Erik, Stark, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Darius, or any body else in the House of night series. I do however own that random real estate agent showing up at your door :ding dong" see? What'd I tell ya? That's crazy shit right there O_O_

My coughing got worse and worse

There came this familiar taste in my mouth

It tasted sweet

It tasted warm

It tasted new

It tasted not at all like a stranger's would.

There was too much of it in my mouth.

I had to puke some of it up in my hand

It was red.

It was warm

It was gooey.

Zoey began crying. Every one was. Hm.

I wonder. This is probably the end. This is when I become one of those who's body rejected the change. Only my Earth affinity could keep the pain away.

Zoey was saying things. I could hear her but just barely.

"Hey Zoey. Since ya never had a real momma or daddy, you can have mine. Tell 'em you're their daughter now."

She said something almost inaudible

"She'll bake you some of her cookies now"

I looked at all my friends.

I could almost have sworn if they kept up the tears, they'd drown.

"Ya'll take care of Zoey. Don't let anything pull you apart."

Damian could only say "Of course."

Shaunee and Erin were crying so hard, they couldn't speak. I almost didn't see them nod their heads.

My eyelids almost went shut.

Dear goddess, they were heavy. Like someone tied a cinder block on each of my eyelashes.

I was so worn out.

I was finding it harder to breathe.

"Z, I think I'll go to sleep for a while now, okay?"

I saw her nod. She knew as well as I did that it was more than just "sleep for a while".

I looked even harder into her eyes. I think I saw her mind constructing some images that I would wake up soon.

Oh, Z. You're always the dreamer, huh?

But still. Dying like this would be better if I'm not left alone. Pfft, like Z would let me alone right now anyways. She's a better friend than that.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

Z nodded fast. I imagined her head falling off from doing that. That would be weird wouldn't it.

Every light in the room has shut off.

Maybe it's because I've closed my eyes?

Now I suddenly don't feel so heavy and tired anymore.

I'm weightless.

I'm like mist.

I wonder.

I think I see myself now.

I'm just laying there in Zoey's arms.

"Hey me! Wake up! You can't die with all that blood on ya, ya look like someone put ketchup all over you!" I shouted. Only I could hear my voice.

My body didn't move.

I screamed it louder. Nothing. I'm only standing there, just looking on.

My feet begin coming off the ground.

Whoa, hold up! Where am I going? I gotta wait and see if I move or not.

Zoey's still looking at me. That must mean I'm going to wake up right? Let me stay and see if I wake up!

My green candle flame started flickering and then went out

Zoey, Erin, and Shaunee all started crying harder. It was like a combination of screams you'd hear when you have

A horror movie dude chasing you

You stuck your hand on the hot stove

You just ripped your favorite sweater

Your being skinned alive

Your having nails driven in your head

And

You just saw a roach in your drink

Damian just got more tears to run down his face.

I still couldn't stop myself from floating higher and higher

It was that I didn't want to leave my friends like this

And it was that I couldn't stand there and listen to them suffer.

Then everything, Sight, Sound, Feel, Smell, Taste had all went black and unrecognizable.

There was a light again.

It was bright and it hurt my eyes.

Neferet stood over me and looked down.

"It's time for you to go with my other fledglings." She said

"Fledglings?"

"Yes. The other who have died and I was gracious enough to bring you back,"

"I don't understand."

"You will sooner or later. However, my Stevie Rae, my generosity does come at but a small price."

"Price?"

"Do what I ask, When I ask and then the meanwhile, You'll get what you desire."

"What I desire?"

"Blood. Aren't you thirsty right now. Like you could drink all of Earth's oceans and every sea of Mercury and still not be satisfied?"

"…"

"Then serve me, and you shall get the blood you want. In fact, I have someone here just for you."

In her hand, there was hair. Attached to the hair, was a head along with quivering limbs, a hunched over torso and the words of "Lord! Please save me! Please no!"

Neferet slit a small scratch on the woman's face.

The blood hit my nose and I knew what I'd desired for real.

What happened to the friends from before. In my mind they have disappeared. Right now, I'm thirsty, and I have much blood to take care of. So until I'm no longer thirsty…

Just Let Me Stay.


End file.
